


Kiss of an Angel

by shameless_ramblings



Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mental Illness, Smut, angel x oc - Freeform, oc character is intially insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_ramblings/pseuds/shameless_ramblings
Summary: Buffy meets a strange girl during one of her nightly patrols. Who is she?And how does she know about Angel... before she meets him?





	Kiss of an Angel

Buffy sighed, shouldering her weapons bag and striding towards the cemetery’s iron gates. Vampire dust still coated her hands and she grimaces and tried to flick bits of dead-businessman from under her fingernails.

‘’Gross,” she groaned.

“Bad vampire. Dusty, dusty, dusty.” Buffy spun, stake already in hand. The weapons bag dropped to the road with a thud. Gentle footsteps echoed from behind, and she spun, stake raised. A skinny girl in a brown dress stood at the entrance to the cemetery, swaying from side to side.

“A slayer sat on a hill, a slayer sat on a hill-” The girl mumbled, the staggered forwards slowly. Buffy leapt back, suddenly unsure. She seemed human, but so did a vampire. Buffy felt for the cross tucked into her waistband. She pulled it free, and held it forwards.

“Stay back!” She said, eyeing the girl.

The girl paused. Then wrapped her hand around the cross. Buffy stilled, waiting for the tell-tale steam or burning smell.

“Human,” the girl whispered, pressing a hand to Buffy’s chest. “Human,” she repeated, placing her hand on her own chest.

Buffy frowned. The girl reeked of garage and dirt, she obviously hadn’t washed for a long time. The girl giggled to herself, whispering something under her breath. Still eyeing the girl, Buffy reached for her cell phone, in her back pocket.

“Giles?” she said, watching as the girl sat in the middle of the pavement and begun running a long, chipped fingernail down the cracks.

“Buffy, did the patrol go well?”’

“Ummm, yeah. There’s something here you should see.”

The small silver car screeched around the corner, skidding to a halt next to where Buffy sat.

“What is it?” he asked breathlessly, glancing around for danger.

Buffy nodded to where the girl now sat in the garden, slowly pulling the petals off nearby flowers. “That.”

Giles frowned. “What about her?” He watched as her brown dress slowly became covered in shredded pink petals. “Is she a demon? Perhaps a humanoid half-blood?”

“I don’t know. She’s not a vampire. But, Giles, she knew about me. She knew I was a slayer.”

Giles turned to stare at the girl, who was now swatting at invisible flies. “What do you mean she knew?”

“She started singing about a slayer sitting on a hill.” Buffy frowned. “I don’t like this, Giles. Something feels… off about her.”

Giles frowned, considering the girl again. “I think it would be best to take her back to the magic shop.” The girl screamed, leapt to her feet then started flailing. Buffy and Giles ran forwards, trying to stop her raking her fingernails down her face.

“Bite, bite, bite!” she screamed. Red tears leaked from the cuts on her cheeks.

“Buffy!” Giles grunted as a stray elbow connected with his chest.

“I’m trying!” Even Buffy’s supernatural strength couldn’t hold the girl down. “I can’t! She’s too strong!”

“Knock her out then!” Giles ducked another flailing limb. Buffy pulled back her fist, then let fly. The girl collapsed to the ground, pulling Giles and Buffy with her.

Suddenly noticing the stench coming off her, Buffy wrinkled her nose. “It’s gonna take me a week to get the smell out of my hair.”

Giles frowned at his charge. “Really, Buffy, timing.”


End file.
